The Girl and the Mother Dragon!
by Quicksilver1996
Summary: A girl was chased by a mother dragon, because the girl stole something precious from the mother dragon...


**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, but I started to read and watch the movie, and cool magic they have.**

**Another Author's Note: I created my own character in this story; the character has no conflict or anything to do with J.K Rowling's characters. Enjoy… **

**Dragon's Egg!**

One day, at the Forbidden Forest, a girl with white T-shirt, and dark blue jeans, runs from the chase of the fire breathing dragon! She runs, and the dragon breathes her flame, blast of fire comes between the girl and the tree next to her.

She rolls to the left, and she runs again. She runs between the trees, mud are all over her feet, she pants, she glances back once for a while, but the dragon looses her tracks.

She moves to the right, and finds a big tree, perfect for her to rest for a while. She looks back for a moment, no dragon. She sits, and rest. The girl pulls something from her back; it's a big purple pouch. There's something in it!

She opens the zipper and takes the thing inside the bag. It's oval, with some purple carving along the oval thing. She wipes off the dust on the oval thing; it's a dragon's egg.

No wonder that dragon chases her; she looks for her dear egg. Now her egg is with a foolish fool little girl who doesn't know how risky it is, to steal a dragon's egg.

She smirks, "Nice dragon's egg, it'll be a high price if I sell it," she said in awe. "I'll be rich then—is the dragon leaves yet?" the girl looks bag, no signs of dragon.

She looks bag to her capture, "No dra—" the girl stops, she feels something hot on her head, she looks up and the mother dragon is on top of the tree.

Looking at her the dragon growls, "Whoa!" the girl jumps back, the dragon's egg falls down, and slips to the big root. "H… How did you get there?" asked her.

The dragon breathes her massive hot fire! The girl rolls away, she reaches something from her pocket, and it's a wand!  
Her wand is dark brown for the handle, and the wand itself is light brown. A small blue marble is on the end of the handle. An orange root twist around her wand, and a twist of green leave that never turns brown, is locate on the handle.

She raises her wand, "Don't make me use Rune!" she yelled. The dragon tilts her head, "Yeah! Tilt your head as you like, like everyone else did! Who is Rune you may ask! She's my wand!" She announced.

"And, Rune's owner is me! Themis Court, the unskilled witch!" she added. For once Themis can see that the dragon smirks at her.

The dragon inhales air, her mouth is full with air, and she exhale it but it's not air… it's a—purple fire!

Themis wants to dodge but the roots is twisting her foot, she points Rune to the dragon, "… Man! I don't know any spell!" She cursed herself. Fire starts to go near her, "Come on Rune… enlighten my mind!" she begged her wand… Rune.

Within a second Themis points the dragon's egg, she waves her wand, and she flicks, "_Wingadrium Laviosa!_" she chanted a spell. Suddenly, the dragon's egg levitates from the ground. "Cool!" she said in amazed.

Fire goes near her, she waves her hand in front of her, "Go and burn your precious egg!" Themis shouted to the dragon.

A mother dragon instinct, the dragon sucks the purple fire back inside her mouth, smokes coming out from her nose trill.

The dragon's egg still in the air, "I'll give your egg back, but leave me in peace!" she made an agreement with a dragon. The dragon nods as if she gets what Themis means.

"Good," Themis stands. She walks toward the dragon, "Here," she quickly pulls her wand back, and the egg falls down. And the yolk spilled out, also known as the dragon's egg is broken.

Silence… "Oh-uh!" Themis shocked. Without further ado, the dragons breaths her purple fire, and Themis burns up.

The dragons fly away, and magically Themis is saved. Not dead, only injured.

**END (For Now)**

**Author's Note: My first Harry Potter story, but this one is my version. Like it? I think I did a great job, but I'm sorry if I have wrong grammars or wrong spellings (especially for the spell).**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
